


Overbearing Shadow

by Mez10000



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: But mostly angst, Implied homophobia, M/M, angst with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forbidden romance in an unaccepting kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overbearing Shadow

Luigi snuck carefully through an immaculate garden. Partly because the newly budding Piranha Plants were sleeping and Luigi did not particularly want to be bitten, even by a baby. The main reason he was sneaking, like most people who sneak, was to avoid being seen. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom were inquisitive and gossiping by nature as if there was nothing more interesting to talk about than people’s personal lives. Luigi supposed there were only so many times you could have a conversation about your recently kidnapped ruler, but he still longed for a slightly more private ‘private life’. Even being ‘the other brother’ in the minds of most did not mean you could escape scrutiny for long.

He crept past the roses, as beautiful and prickly as their gardener, and slipped into the cool shade of the house. Like always, it was cluttered and carried a faint scent of engine oil, but Luigi did not mind. There were fond memories in the unfinished mechanical parts strewn around. Snatched afternoons tinkering side by side in easy silences, hidden away from prying eyes.

Luigi opened his mouth to call out for the inhabitant of the house, but before he could make a sound, he was enveloped in a sudden tangle of limbs. Luigi let himself be held by the surprisingly wiry grip, warm and comfortable. Both simply stayed a moment, before the silence was broken.

“Missed you, Mr. Eyeballs,” Waluigi murmured quietly.

It was funny how much warmth and affection the nickname held. No reference to simply being ‘the green brother’, not a mention of the overshadowing presence in his life. It was simply his, warming his heart even when they were forced to act as though they were bitter rivals.

“Missed you, too,” he answered with a squeeze.

Waluigi stooped to frame Luigi’s face with his hands and leant in for a chaste kiss. It still made Luigi nervous, thinking about how at ease Waluigi was with showing his affection. How he wished they could be outside, in public, with no fear.

For Waluigi it was simple. He was past caring what others thought. Wario had been the only one to acknowledge this part of him, with little more concern than the colour of his clothes.

Luigi, however, worried. He knew he would not be seen kindly by anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi’s own experiences would have told him that, even if he had not overheard the vicious whispers and caustic comments.

Even here, with the only person who made him feel special, there was a shadow tainting his happiness, and he desperately wished for a life away from fear.


End file.
